Super Hero's and super villain's with a twist
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: So I've seen so many story's with the girls being the good people and the boys being the bad people but what if the girls are the bad people and the boys are the good people (I know it the summary sucks but please read)
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey's so I've seen were the girls are the good guys and then boys are the bad guys but I'm going to change that what if the boys are the good guys and the girls are the bad guys so this chapter I'm just going to show you their power so let's start **

**Disclamer: Sadly I don't own House of Anubis **

**The Bad Guys (The Girls)**

**Patricia Williamson **

**Power:**Mind control

**Spells:**Can take over your mind,play with your mind(like she can make you slap yourself )

**Weakness:**Sounds

* * *

**Nina Martin **

**Power:** Fire

**Spells:**Flaming torches ,just snap her fingers and a fire starts

**Weakness:**Water

* * *

**Amber Millington **

**Power:**siren (like one of those mermaids but without the tail and I know that mermaids aren't real )

**Spells:** play songs in your head that will make u fall in love with her

**Weakness:** Salt water ,ugliness

* * *

**Mara Jeffrey **

**Power:**Darkness

**Spells:**Make the room pitch black, turn off all the lights with just one snap

**Weakness:**Light

* * *

**Joy Mersey **

**Power:**shape shifting

**Spells:**she can be anyone even Katy perry anyone she wants to be

**Weakness:**invisibility

* * *

**Kt Rush **

**Power:** Plants

**Spells:**Poison Ivy

**Weakness:**Animal

* * *

**Willow jenks **

**Power:**transport

**Spells:**She can be in one room one minute and in different room in seconds

**Weakness:**She try's so hard to be evil

* * *

**The Good Guys (The Boys)**

**Eddie Miller/Sweet **

**Power:** Sounds

**Spells:** Loud Screams

**Weakness:** Mind control

* * *

**Fabian Rutter **

**Power:**water

**Spells:**Splashing Balloon, Can make it rain on only you

**Weakness:** Fire

* * *

**Alfie Lewis **

**Power:**ugliness

**Spells:** can make himself look really ugly to make you want to barf

**Weakness:** sirens

* * *

**Jerome Clarke **

**Power:**light

**Spells:**make a ball of light any where

**Weakness:**darkness

* * *

**Mick Campbell **

**Power:**invisibility

**Spells:**can turn invisible

**Weakness:** shape shifters

* * *

******Benji Reed**

**Power:**animals

**Spells:**shark bite , snake bites , Spider Web

**Weakness:**plants

**Me:ok hey guys did you like the powers and stuff and their will couples so please review**

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hey guy Thanks for the reviews so shout outs **

HOAfanficgirl:Tnx and I am

HoAMR:I did

xXAquaMangoXx:Tnx and You noticed right and there will be Peddie!

3FNRutterHoa:Yup Fabina

Backup Zebo:Tnx and I will

JustCallMePosh:Tnx

jerinalover:Sorry in this story its going to be fabina

**so that's it **

* * *

**The Boys Lair (No Ones Pov)**

"The girls are trying to take over The city you must hurry ,go stop them" Master M said

"We're on our Master" Fabian said as the boy flue out their lair (and yes they can fly )

**The Girls Lair (Patricia's Pov)**

"We must take over the city ,heres a gem that can help, take good care of it ,now do you here me" Master O Said

"Yes Mater, we well take great care of it " Nina said

"Good girls "Master O Said and left

"Ok ,let's go take over the city" I Said

"I wouldn't count on that" I heard someone say and I turned around and I see the one and only slimeball ,Eddie

And he looks so cute today wait ,wait do I like him no I can't I'm the bad girl who's evil and he's good ,it will never work

"What are you doing here slimeball?" I asked

"We came here to stop you from taking over the city" Eddie said

"Oh you think you can stop us " I said and then we all got in your fighting places and then me and the girls ran to the boys and started to fight

I kicked Eddie in his leg and he fell and I put my foot on his chest but then he used his Loud Screams on me and I fell on the floor covering my ears, I used me mind control to make him stop.

**Nina's Pov**

Me and Fabian are fighting but I don't want to hurt him he's so cute and wait do I like him I can't I'm evil and he's good ,it can't be but I have to fight him so I got a Flaming torch and threw it at him at then we made it rain on me but then I kicked him and he fell and then the rain stopped and I put my foot on he's chest .

**Amber's Pov **

I'm fighting Alfie and I used my siren songs in his head and he's making kiss faces at me but then he snaps out of it and turns he's face into ugliness and I yell and then I fall and once I feel ok ,I kick him In his no no place and then he falls down

**Kt's Pov **

Benji is so dreamy and cute and wait no I can't like him no I'm evil ,so I start fighting him and I use my Poison Ivy

On him And then he traps me in his

Spider Web and once I'm free ,I kick him and he falls but he gets up and pushes me into a wall and then traps me in a spider web again

**Joy's Pov **

I kinda like Mick but I'm evil and he's good it can never work but I have to fight so I shape shift into Eddie and I walk over to him and he's not Alarmed he just looks at me and I punch him

"What was that for we're on the same team" mick says

"We're not on the same team I'm on the other team ,team evil" I say and shape shift back into the real me

"Joy ugh I hate that" Mick says and then I punch him and then I tackle him but then he turns invisible

"Just because I can't see u doesn't mean I can't feel you " I said then he pushes me of ,of him and then I think he runs away I just can't see.

"Willow are you ok ,where's the gem " I asked willow as I headed to the gem

"Yeah I'm ok and the gems ok too here " willow said and she gave me the gem and then I was about to put the gem away but mick became visible and grabbed it and ran away

"Guys I got their gem lets go ,now" mick said and then they all flue away

**Me:Yay so that's it and I want to tell you the couples in this story **

**couples are: Peddie(Patricia and Eddie)**, **Jara (Mara and Jerome ),Moy (Joy and Mick),Alber (Amber and Alfie ),Kt and Benji (sorry i don't really know their couple name),Willow and OC so any way please review **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:hey guys I'm back and here's a new chapter hope you like it and in. This chapter their are couples!**

**Disclaimer:I sadly don't Own House Of Anubis. **

* * *

**The Boys Lair (Fabian's pov)**_  
_

"So what does this thing do" Mick asked and handed the gem to

Master M

"It's going to help me And my friends take over the city" Master M said and the shape shift into joy and the girls came out of their hiding place

"Aww come on ,again" Alfie said

"Bye boys, see you when we take over the city" Joy said and the gem and flue away

"Ok ,let's go get them" Eddie said as we flue after the girls

**The Girls Lair (Willow's pov)**

"Yes we got the gem ,come on let's put in its place" Patricia said and she put it away

"Ok let's go ,we have a plan to make " Nina said so we headed to our secret room

"Ok so we go here first and then-Nina was cut off by The boys busting the door down

"Miss us ?" Jerome asked

"No ,not really " Patricia said and sounded annoyed

"Aww come on you know you missed us "Eddie said

"In your dreams" Mara said and snapped her fingers and the lights went out and then Jerome turned the lights back on

"Patricia get Eddie ,Nina get Fabian,Amber get Alfie ,Mara get Jerome ,Joy get Mick,Kt Get Benji, ill get the gem" I said and then ran to make sure the gem is ok .

**Patricia's Pov **

Me and Eddie are fighting and we ended up in a different room and then the lights went out so I know that Mara turned out the lights so we continued to fight

"Just stay still so I can punch you" I said to Eddie

"Never ,and I know you like me" Eddie said and I thought how did he know that

"No I don't I hate you ,your a slimeball" I lied

"Oh come on just say it " Eddie said and stopped moving and got closer to me and closer until our nose were touching and then he kissed me I kissed back but this was my very first kiss

"I can't your good and I'm evil " I said and pulled away

"No ,it can we can keep it a secret no one will know " Eddie said and I had to think is it worth it

"Eddie we can't" I said

"look just give me one chance ,just one " Eddie asked/said

"Fine ,just one you have one ,but I have we have to still fight" I said

"Ok ,just throw me into the wall " Eddie said and then I threw him into the wall and then I left

**Nina's Pov**

"Fabian I can't throw you" I said

"Why you hate me just do it" Fabian said

"No I don't I like you" I said and his mouth fell

"Really,I like you too" he said and then my mouth fell

"What?,really but it can't work your good and I'm evil " I said

"Well how about one date and if it doesn't work out then it's not ment to be " Fabian said

"Ok now back to fighting" I said and we started fighting again

One week later (Nina's pov)

I'm going on the date with Fabian and I'm excited and I'm happy

"We're here " Fabian said and helped me out of the car

"Wow this is fancy " I said and took a seat

"What would you two like to order" the waiter asked and we told him what we want and 20 minutes later they brought it

"So how's your food "Fabian asked

"Great ,yours ?"I asked

"Good" he said and it got awkward

After a long time of awkwardness

We left and took a walk

"So that was kinda awkward ,I'm sorry it's just I'm never been on a date with a pretty girl before" he said

"Did you just call me pretty?" I asked

"Yes" he said and it was sweet

"Thank you,oh this is my place thank you for the dinner and waking me home it was sweet" I said I'm really happy

"Your welcome" he said and he hugged me and then it happened he kissed me and then he left.

**Me:so hope you liked it so please review **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:hey guys so my iPod and laptop and stuff is getting taking away so if i dont update its becuase of that so let's start!**

**DISCLAMER:I sald still don't own House Of Anubis **

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**_  
_

"Hey Yacker are you ready to go" Eddie asked as I was walking out of my door

"Yeah ,let's go" I said and then we got in a car and headed somewhere

"We're here"he said and then ran to open my door and he opened my door

"You do know I can open my own door right?" I asked

"Yes I know but I'm being a gentleman" he said and helped me out of the car

"Do you read minds ?,I love this place" I said we were at a dinner witch i was happy because I hate fancy restrant.

"Ha come on let's go inside " he said

We went inside and we entered and sat down. And we ordered and like 20 minutes later the food came and we ate and we payed and left and got in the car and he took me home and walked me to my door

"So goodbye " he said

"Bye and I really had a good night ,thank you" I said and he kissed me cheek and left and I went inside

**Joy's Pov**

Patricia and Nina have been acting weird but it's probably noting but I'm still keeping my eye open

"Hey Patricia can I asked you something" I asked Patricia and went to sit on her bed

"Yeah what?" Patricia asked

"Are you dating Eddie ?" I asked

"No ,why would you ask me that?" Patricia said and I know she's lying I've known her ,her hole life

"It's just your acting weird that's why" I said

"Well I'm not dating Eddie so just get over it" Patricia said and I got up and went outside the door and I shape shift into Eddie and I walked into the room

"Eddie what are you doing here you know we can't tell anyone we'redating " Patricia said and then shape shift into myself

"JOY WHAT THE HECK" Patricia yelled

"What I needed to know ,and I knew you were lying do I had too,to do that" I said

"Ok well you have to swear not to tell anyone " Patricia said/asked

"Fine " I said

"Hey but we have a plan to make come on" I said and then we went to the secret room again

"Ok so here we go,so willow your going to be here an-Nina was again interrupted by the boys

"Really, again stop doing that " Nina said annoyed/Mad

"We can't we have to stop you so you never complete that plan" Benji said

**Me:hey guys hope you liked it! Please review**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:hey guys ****there is a Kt and Benji moment because I need different couples not just fabnia or peddie but there is peddie and Fabina moments in here so hope u like it and it's short be cause I have homework and I have to write 2 new chapters so yeah but hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I still sadly don't own House Of Anubis **

**Kt's pov**

I kinda like Benji but I don't know of he likes me back but even If he does it can't be he's good and I'm evil so it will never work,but I have to fight him yet again so I punch him and kick him and he fells but then I think mick bumped into me(because he's invisible) so I fall on top of Benji.

"Hey ,if anything I'd be on top" Benji said and then I got up

"Haha very funny" I said and kicked him and he grabbed my foot. And let it go so I tried to punch him but he ran so I used my poison ivy and she stopped .

"Kt do you like me ?" He asked which is weird thing to say when your fighting.

"What ,No I hate you!" I said witch was a lie

"No I think you do ,it's fine I like you too" Benji said and I'm shocked

"What,you do?" I asked

"Yes I really do " he said and got out of the poison ivy and then kissed me

"I can't I'm evil and your good ,I can't " I said

"We can hide it please just give me a chance" he asked /said

"Fine but we have to hide it ok" I said

"Ok but we have to fight still" he said so we continued to fight

**Patricia's pov **

I'm fighting Eddie but I don't want to hurt him so all he does is just use his loud Scream on me so he doesn't hurt me as much

"Eddie stop my ears hurt I can't hear" I yelled because I can't hear my self and sat down

"Sorry would you rather me throw you into a wall,that would hurt you I can't hurt you " he said and help me off the ground

"No just stop Screaming it hurts " I said and my ears came back

"Come on let's just fight ,again throw me into the wall" he said and I did what he said

"Are you ok?" I asked I think I've gotten a little to nice now that me and him have been dating

"Yeah I'm fine I'm used to it" he said and got up

"Well I think we're done fighting ,see you later slimeball" I said

"Bye Yacker" he said and kissed me and flue away

**Nina's pov **

I think I love Fabian but I can't fight him I don't want to hurt him.

"Fabian I can't fight you "I said

"Look it's ok it's just like last time ,or all the times ,how about u just throw me into the wall and that's it" he said/asked so I did and I kissed him and left

**Me :yeah I know it sucked but I have to go oh and ill be updating everyday and I'm not getting my iPod and stuff taking away. So yay! Anyway please review and see you guys tomorrow**

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I know it's been I a while bit iwas busy and I have writers block so i hope you like this chapter **

**Disclamer:i still sadly don't own House Of Anubis **

* * *

**Patricia's Pov **

I was walking into Nina's room so we

Can finish the plan but when I walked in she was on the phone and she said " You can't tell anyone That were dating ,Fabian you have to swear " and then I heard a guys voice say say ok I swear and she hung up so I read her mind and now i know she's dating Fabian

"So your dating Fabian ?" I asked

She turned around with a worried face

"Umm why would you say that " she said

"I can read minds and heard your phone call " I said

"Please don't tell anyone " she said

"Ok I won't and it's fine ,I'm dating Eddie so I get it " I said but I just told her I was dating Eddie I didn't mean to say that

"Wait your dating Eddie?" Nina asked

"Yes please don't tell anyone ,well joy knows but still " I said

"Fine if you keep my secret " she said so I nod

"Ok let's go make that plan" I said and we left

**Nina's Pov **

I'm in my room with Patricia and we've just been talking and talking for hours and we both can't sleep ,all I can think about is Fabian and I know Patricia Is thinking about is Eddie because she keeps writing his name down on paper ,so far she has used 20 papers so yeah and see keeps looking and photos of her and him, now that we've been dating them

We've been nicer and not that mean to people .

"How about we call them " I said/asked

"But it's 3:50 in the morning " she said and I looked at the time .wow it's 3:51 now we were up for a long time

**Eddie's Pov **

I miss Patricia and I know Fabian misses nina too because he keeps saying 'Nina'

"Come on let's call them " I said

"But look at the time " he said and I looked at the time and it's 3:53

"They'll understand " I said

"Ok ,let's go see them though " he said/asked

"Ok come on" I said and the we sneaked out of our room and we headed to the girls lair

**Patricia's Pov**

"Ok come on let's call the-I was interrupted by a rock hitting the window so me and Nina went to the window and we saw Eddie and Fabian so we opened the window and they flue up and came in and once they got in we hugged them and they hugged back .

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We missed you guys " Eddie said and kissed my cheek

"Aww ,you did Nina said

"yes we did " Fabian said and kissed Nina

"Ok what do you guys want to do now that your here?" I asked

"I don't know we can pla- Eddie was cut off by the door opening and it was Kt ,Mara ,and amber and joy

"Umm we can explain " Nina said really fast

"Umm ok explain " Kt said

"Well we're dating I'm dating Fabian and Patricia is dating Eddie and we didn't want to tell you guys because we didn't want you telling the masters so we hid it from you guys"

Nina said

"Well I'm cool with it I already knew" joy said

"What you did? Kt and Mara and amber asked

"Yeah " joy said

"Well if we're on the dating topic I'm dating Benji " Kt said

"What and you didn't tell me ,I'm your best friend " Mara said

"Sorry I didn't want you guys to tell the masters " Kt said

"Well Is anyone else dating someone that we don't know about " Me and Mara asked

"No " joy and amber said

"Ok well I think we're going to head out ,Bye Nina " Fabian said and gave Nina a kiss

"Bye Fabian " Nina said

"Bye Yacker " Eddie said and kissed me

"Bye slimeball " I said and Fabian and Eddie left

"Thanks a lot " me and Nina said

"Sorry this is our room "amber and mara said

"I know sorry ,I'm going to bed though" Nina said and went to her bed and went to sleep so me ,joy and Kt went to our room and went to sleep

* * *

**Me:yup it sucked but at least I posted and I will try to post tomorrow but hope you like ad it at least bye guys **

**R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me:Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long to update I had writers block but this chapter is short. But still I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer:I sadly don't Wien House Of Anubis.**_

* * *

_**Mara's Pov **_

"I can't believe they didn't tell me that they are dating the boys it's just why wouldn't they tell me I mean I know I'm a bad girl but I wouldn't tell on them "I said to willow who was just siting on her bed

"Yup"willow said moving her phone like she was waiting for something

"Ok I think in going to go for a walk" I said and started heading for the door

"Ok bye" willow said and her phone went off and she grabbed it and started talking to some one but it's nothing I think so I just left

**Nina's Pov **

I can't believe this I was walking to go see my master to ask him for the next plan but when I walked by it I heard him said we can't tell Nina that she's related to Eddie , what do I do if I am related I mean I'm evil and he's good that's just how .

"What's wrong" Patricia said as she was heading into my room

" nothing" I lied

"Ok I know your lying so you pick I read your mid or you just tell me" Patricia said

"Ok well I think that me and Eddie are related"I said

"Oh well do you know for sure" Patricia said/asked

"I don't know." I said

"Ok we'll just have to find out then." Patricia said

"Do you think we should tell Eddie?" I asked

"Yeah here I'll call him" Patricia said and then she got her phone out and called him

**Eddie/**_Patricia_

_"Hey Eddie!" _

**_"Hey Patricia what's up?"_**

_"Nina thinks that you and her are related!"_

**"umm are you kidding me?"**

_"No"_

**"Ok but how does she know"**

_"I don't know but-"_

**"Umm Patricia are you there?"**

_"..."_

* * *

**_Me:ok hoped you liked it and I'm really sorry that it took soooooooooooo long to update its just u had writers block so yeah but I will try to update tomorrow so yeah we'll see so bye guys!_**

**_R&R _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:Hey Guys Here's a new chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclamer : I sadly Don't own HOA :(**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov **

I just got off the phone with Patricia and I'm kinda worried so I go get Fabian

"Hey Fabian I just got off of a weird phone call with Patricia and its weird how the call ended I'm going to go check on her can you come with me as back u- I was cut of by the door slamming open and Fabian fell on the ground and then I blacked out

**Nina's Pov **

I woke up in a strange room and I was chained to a wall and I looked around the room and I saw Fabian ,Patricia and Eddie chained to the wall too and they were out

"Fabian , Patricia Eddie WAKE UP!" I said/yelled and they woke up

"Where are we and why am I chained to a wall?"Patricia asked

"I don't know bu-Eddie was cut off by the door opening and it was My master and the boys masters

"Oh well it looks like your up" Master O said

"Why are we here?" Patricia asked

"Because your all dating each other and that's not a good thing your all special and your related like Nina and Eddie your twins and Patricia and Fabian your brother and sister and all of you have special powers and when you love some one that power is just being stalled so this is why we have to keep you here till you stop loving each other so we will make you hate each other Little by little"Master O said and I saw the key in his back pocket so I mouthed

"Get the key it's in master O's Pocket" I mouthed to Patricia and then she asked Master O something and then after a while Both masters got annoyed so they left and I looked back at Patricia who was out of her chains so she unlocked me then Fabian then Eddie and we all got out of our chains but when Patricia unlocked me I was high on the wall and once she unlocked me I fell and I twisted my ankle but i didn't care I just want to get out of here

So Patricia tried to open the door but it's locked so Eddie said cover your ears and that's what we did and then he used his Scream and it broke down then we started leaving but my ankle hurts

"What's wrong?"Fabian asked

"I twisted my ankle" I Answered

"Ok ill just carry you home" Fabian said and picked me up and we started running home or well they were running I was just holding onto Fabian

"Ok where do we go?"Patricia asked

"Umm I don't know" Eddie said

"Let's go back to our house we have to see if we're related" Fabian said so we started heading over there and five minutes later we got there and we went to Fabian and eddies room so fabian put me on his bed and got my a pillow and an ice pack and then Patricia sat on Eddies bed and then Eddie closed and locked the door so the masters can't get in the room then Fabian got his laptop and started typing then he showed us a family tree and it was mine and Eddies and yup it said we were twins then he showed Patricia one and it said that Fabian and Patricia are related

"Oh great my brothers a dork" Patricia said

"Hey I'm not a dork" Fabian defended himself

"We'll my twins a good guy and I'm evil wait how is this possible I'm evil and Eddie's a good guy?" I said/Asked

"I don't know but you should get home and ill research" Fabian said then me and Patricia nodded

"Goodnight" I said to Fabian and kissed him and Patricia said goodnight to Eddie and kissed him then Patricia helped me home because of my twisted ankle but we were on alert because we have to make sure that the Masters don't catch us but we made it home safely

* * *

**Me:so hope you liked it and I know it's not good but I have to go write a new chapter different my other story so bye **

**R&R **


End file.
